Waarom is de lucht blauw?
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Buat fans SnK atau ada chara fave kalian yang saya sempil di sini, ijin pinjem, dan maafkan sayah kalau jadi OOC begini u,u


**Waarom is de lucht blauw?**  
(Kenapa Langit Berwana Biru?)

Disclaimer :

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©** **Hajime Ishiyama-sensei.**

**Waarom is de lucht blauw? ©** **Ayano**

Genre :

**AU, OOC, Oneshot, ****Romance, Friendship**

Rated :

**T**

Character :

**Eren, Jean, Fem!Armin, Rivaille**  
**  
**_*Buat fans SnK atau ada chara fave kalian yang saya sempil di sini, ijin pinjem, dan maafkan sayah kalau jadi OOC begini _u,u

* * *

Belum sebulan aku di sekolah ini. Bukan teman yang kudapat, tapi _rival_. Kompeni! Jean Krischtein. Pertemuan pertama, _absurd!_ Aku menginjak kaki si keturunan Perancis-Belanda-Indonesia waktu dia selonjoran di koridor. Dan dia, sukses menginjak punggungku sewaktu aku tidur di rerumputan-apa dipikirnya aku ini ninja yang menyatu dengan rumput? Pertemuan kamipun selalu dihiasi KDRT dan berujung aku dipanggil _inlanden_ olehnya.  
Aku jadi kangen pada kakak perempuanku. Aku tertawa. Kakak selalu melindungiku, kalau saja si kompeni bertemu dengannya, bisa babak belur dia dihajar Mikasa.  
Dan si kompeni membuatku mengingat kejadian tadi..

"Saya tak yakin bakal cocok kalau duo tim dengan _inlanden_, Pak."  
"Maksudmu, Eren?" beliau melirikku sekilas. "Tidak." Jawaban itu sedatar sang pemilik wajah, Pak Rivaille. "Kalau semua sudah mengerti, besok kita mulai latihan fisik untuk perlombaan 17 Agustusan. Sekian."  
Aku cuma bisa meneguk ludah. Wajahku pucat. Wajah si kompeni ga kalah pucat. Mimpi buruk.

"_U heb slaap?"_  
Aku terbangun. Matanya biru bak langit siang hari. Kami bertemu di awal semester. Dia suka menyendiri di bawah pohon asam tua di pinggir halaman sekolah, sambil menulis _Ejaan Van Ophuijsen_. Kupikir dia suka sastra lama. Jangan heran kenapa aku tak curiga ada gadis di sini, guru-guru kerap mengajak putranya ke sekolah ini.  
**DUG DUG**  
Bunyi tukang bangunan mengayunkan palu di ruang sebelah. Ah lawak, itu suara debar jantungku.  
"Ehm, 17 Agustus, kelasku akan bertanding. Jika kami menang, maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku?"  
Dia tersenyum. "Berjuanglah, Eren!"  
Ah, aku jatuh hati pada Armin.

Pertanyaan ini muncul di sela-sela latihan untuk 17 Agustusan.  
"Anda kenal dengan anak guru bernama Armin, Pak?" ujarku sontak.  
Sekejap aura di sekitar Pak Rivaille makin suram. Bergegas aku ijin kembali pada barisan. Kurasakan mata pak guru terus mengawasiku sampai latihan selesai. Ada sesuatu dengan Armin? Atau Pak Rivaille naksir Armin? Ah ngawur.

Hujan deras, lapangan berlumpur, tim kelas sebelah jatuh kelimpungan. Baru putaran pertama, haruskah kelas kami menyerah?  
"Kita gencatan senjata, _inlanden_."  
Aku menatapnya, si kompeni nyengir tulus.  
"_Wir sind der Jäger!_ Setelah itu kita _gelut_ lagi, gimana?"  
"Bukan kau banget, tapi kuterima tawaranmu!" Si kompeni ga seburuk yang kukira.

Nama perlombaan ini, _triatlon medley_. _Triatlon_ adalah serangkaian cabang olahraga (renang, balap sepeda, dan lari) yang dilakukan di satu lomba. _Medley_ karena bukan (renang, balap sepeda, lari) seperti yang dikira.  
Lari berdua plus tangan diikat mengelilingi lapangan tiga putaran, setelahnya makan kerupuk secepat mungkin untuk mendapat kunci dari panitia. Menyerahkan ke pemain berikut yang sepedanya terkunci. _Next_, pemain bersepeda menggotong sepedanya (Aneh? Memang) sekian jarak, lalu memberikan kunci ke pemain ketiga yang berenang dengan membawa kunci dan bergegas membuka satu dari sekian banyak kotak hadiah.  
Tim kelasku sampai di garis finish dan menang di tempat kedua, dibarengi kilatan menumbangkan pohon asam.  
Mataku membelalak menatap pohon tumbang. ARMIN?!

Tak ada korban di peristiwa tumbangnya pohon, tapi sejak itu Armin juga tak muncul. Dia lupa janjinya?  
"Tampangmu jelek banget, Eren."  
Ajaib memang, sejak 17 Agustusan aku dan ehm- Jean jadi cukup akrab, walau _gelut_-nya masih.  
Aku menoleh padanya. "Kau kenal gadis bernama Armin?"  
Jean terbelalak. Mirip dengan respon Pak Rivaille saat itu.  
Ajib, baru disebut langsung muncul. "Aku menemukan sesuatu untukmu, Eren." Pak Rivaille menyodorkan buku tahunan yang menguning termakan usia. "Tentang Armin-"

Simpulan dari Jean dan pak guru. Aku bertemu orang masa lalu, Armin. Dia memang seorang gadis yang bersekolah di sekolah pria. Kenapa? Untuk melindungi identitasnya di tahun 1944, sebelum negeri ini merdeka. Lalu mata biru itu, kata Jean, didapat dari ibu Armin yang bule. Tentu Jean yakin karena Armin adalah oma buyutnya! Love at first sight-ku pada oma-nya Jean? Aku patah hati-  
Pak guru menunjuk barisan kalimat di buku, sebelum beranjak dari perpus, seraya menepuk rambutku. "Bertemanlah dengan Jean."  
Aku berhalusinasi? Rasanya pak guru tersenyum barang sedetik?  
"Pak guru sayang padamu yah-"  
"Ha? Jangan bilang kau, jeles?"  
"Berisik! Gimana nggak? Pak guru itu om kandungku."  
KH-  
Eren tergelitik untuk membaca tulisan yang disebut gurunya tadi.

_Oentoek Eren. Saja jakin lomba 17 Agoestoesan berdjalan lancar. Saja harap, bisa melihat Anda di sana tapi, soedah saja doega. Pohon asam itoe keramat. Tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa melihat Anda lagi di hari itoe, entah kenapa sadja rindoe sekali dengan mata sewarna zamroed khatoelistiwa itoe. Neem me niet kwalijk, Eren, janji jang sadja boeat 'wanprestasi'.  
Hahaha- semoga Meneer (pengadjar) tidak melihat toelisan ini dan mencoretnya dari boekoe tahoenan.  
Berdjuanglah oentoek hari baroe Eren!_

Eren tersenyum sekilas. Jadi ini jawaban dari _Ejaan Van Ophuijsen_ yang kerap ditulis Armin. Sang pemilik mata zamrud mencoba menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.


End file.
